Wanted: Dead Or Alive - Chapter 1
by NanashiWake
Summary: John 'JJ Cool' Jennings is an outlaw that has been on the run for as long as he can remember with his talking horse Poni. Known far and wide for his skills; mastering the quickdraw to shoot who he deems worthy, utilizing his Agi or magic abilities as an ice mage to add versatility to his repetiteur, and the ability to smooth talk his way out or into anything. A long path awaits.


[Summer - Outskirts of Marbrook City]

"Gonna be a hot day, huh Poni?", asked John Jennings towards his horse. John was a simple man that got involved with the wrong gunslingers in the heart of the west. Known far and wide as 'JJ Cool'. His name printed on so many wanted posters that most bounty hunters have given up pursuit. Only the most dangerous, and frankly, irrational bounty hunters would dare attempt to catch Jennings.

"Hot day indeed", replied Poni. (Wait...even the horse can talk!? Oh right, right, let's continue). You see, it's a very strange world Jennings is apart of, but although he has been on the run for years, it's others that live in fear.

JJ Cool got his name for a few reasons. The 'JJ' most likely stands for his initials, although some have disputed it's simply because he despised his last name. The 'Cool' is where things start to get fun. Jennings is evenly as popular for his smooth yet slightly arrogant demeanor. In addition to his attitude, Jennings is considered one of the best Agists, or magic users in the land. Agists utilize a magic energy known as Agi, which allows individuals to create matter. Becoming an Agist is generally a high honor in the west. However, as expected with humanity, some Agists have pledged their powers to the wrong side of the law. JJ Cool grew up with the 'Sharks'. A group of outlaws based in the slums of Sureal that help their fellow men avoid bounty hunters.

"Are we almost at Marbrook City?", asked Poni.

"Soon...I have some business to attend to", whispered Jennings. They were on their way to a big desert city on a lead. They came to find out if a possibility existed to sneak Jennings out of town without word spreading of his recent arrival. Jennings was to meet a 'Lady In Red' at the 'Lone Star Bar'. "Just wait here Poni, I'll be out in nine minutes", said Jennings.

Poni nods in agreement as a harsh wind burns through the air. Jennings walks into the bar, trying to avoid any eyes meeting his. He approaches a stool at the bar and asks the bartender for the daily special. The bartender is not amused as he lets Jennings know there aren't any specials.

"We got to make a living too", stated the short bartender with a grin. "Tell you what...new face in town gets a special offer. One time only!"

"Good, then I'll take two", answered Jennings shooting him a grin. He then surveyed the room knowing his intentions of the visit. He spots a woman, the center of attention at a booth within the bar with several men surrounding her. They seem hypnotized by her charm and beauty, buying round after round of drinks for the table. Jennings allows himself and this unidentified woman in blue to lock eyes. She quickly looks away. He gets up from his stool and begins walking towards the crowded booth. Just then out of the corner of his eye, he sees a more intriguing women. This one sitting alone in the back with only some liquor accompanying her. She calls him over silently.

"So you're the Lady In Red?", asked Jennings.

"I'm known by many names...sit", says the women dressed in mainly black.

Jennings takes a seat across from her. "Shouldn't you be living up to your name, with the red and all?".

"Honey, I wouldn't be alive if I was that naive", replied the Lady In Red with a smirk upon her glowing face. "So the heat is on you worse than ever I hear. I believe my team can help with that".

"I need to leave the city. Can you take me to Boythe by two suns?", inquired Jennings.

"In a rush are we?", responded the Lady In Red.

"Don't play dumb, you claim to know me", said Jennings.

"I have merchants under my authority. We have loaded cargo leaving through the northwest exit trail at sundown. You'll have to hide under some fish and Agi Volutes. They are to arrive in Reento by morning, then have you in Boythe by next week".

"What's the cost?"

"Glad you asked...I need your ability young JJ Cool", she said. "I'm offering you a new life, a new name, a new purpose. Come to my academy and teach the ways of the ice Agi".

Jennings glances out the window and notices four or five men rushing towards the back of the bar. An uneasy feeling settles in his stomach. "What if I refuse?", Jennings directed towards the Lady In Red.

"Now, now. I never took you for a fool Jennings. You knew the moment you sat down you were leaving with me", she proclaimed.

"And here I thought you knew me", announced Jennings. He proceeds to stand. "Goodbye Lady In Red". Jennings begins to walk out the door.

"No! I cannot accept that", she yelled, standing up. Silence falls over the Lone Star Bar like darkness in the night. All attention is now focused towards the back. "Get back here Jennings!", she screams letting out a wave of fire towards Jennings.

Jennings blocks her attack with a ice shield. Staring back at her startled face, Jennings tells the 'Lady In Red', "I don't let strangers say my name and live to tell the tale. You should know that". Jennings shoots an ice stream towards the back exit, blocking off the entry just as several of her men attempted to sneak into the bar. Jennings pulls his gun from his waist and takes aim at the Lady In Red, all in one maneuver. He pulls the trigger without hesitation before bolting out the front of the bar. The 'Lady In Red' falls head first onto the table she was standing behind. Blood pouring from her fatal gunshot wound to the head.

"Told you, just 10 minutes Poni. Heyah!", yells Jennings as he makes his escape on his trusted horse. Disappearing into the desert sun once again.


End file.
